Holt-Amy Relationship
Ray Holt and Amy Santiago are police colleagues, friends as well as having a mentor/mentee relationship. From the moment Ray Holt is appointed captain of The 99th Precinct, Amy Santiago tries desperately to impress him. She is hoping that he will be the mentor she needs to help her achieve her goal of becoming captain. Unfortunately, more often than not, Amy embarrasses herself in Holt's presence. Overview Season One ''Pilot *Amy and Holt meet *Amy and Holt go on a stakeout The Slump *Holt asks Amy to run the Junior police program Old School *Amy tells Holt why Jake punched Jimmy Brogan after he manipulates her by saying he thought that they were close Thanksgiving *Amy invited Holt to her thanksgiving so she can ask Holt to mentor her *Amy is annoyed that Holt pays more attention to Jake as he acts *Holt finds her speech as she doesn't get a chance to say it to him. He has spell checked it and labelled the awkward parts. Amy is happy as he mentored her Christmas *Amy tells Holt that she would have loved to be Holt's bodyguard. Holt tells her that he'll consider her next time Pontiac Bandit *Holt tries to get Amy to take the puppies but she can't as she's allergic The Bet *Holt denies Amy and Jake more cases as he believes the bet could have a bad fallout The Ebony Falcon *Holt tells Amy to be kind to Gina when she has had her house is burgled and help her The Party *Holt invites Amy to his birthday party *Amy decides to find out about Holt's personal life and house to get to know *Amy embarrasses herself after her topics (hummus and the microwave) don't go down well *Amy goes into Holt's bedroom to see what he's been watching but gets caught by Jake Charges and Specs * Amy can't believe that Jake doesn't trust Holt enough to inform him about his investigation of Lucas Wint. She then tells Jake that she appointed Holt executor of her will. * Amy stands up to Holt and, against his orders, helps Jake convince Holt that Wint is guilty. Season Two Chocolate Milk *Holt's nemesis, Wuntch comes to the precinct and Amy is upset to see that she might give the precinct a bad review and close it *Amy stands up to Holt, telling him to be the bigger man so that Wuntch gives them a good review Jake and Sophia *Holt encourages Amy to run for union rep USPIS *Holt helps Amy stop smoking through exercise The Pontiac Bandit Returns *Amy makes Holt a gift of all of his highlights: "From Ray to Z" *Amy discovers a mistake in one of Holt's cases and tells him. He thanks her for the gift of telling him he was wrong and asks her to work the case with him Payback *Holt and Amy reopen the Brooklyn boiler case *They find out that the accused died and their trip was for nothing *Amy gives Holt street meat that makes him sick *Amy apologises but Holt says that they've bonded Captain Peralta *Holt gets Amy, along with the rest of the squad, to solve an unsolvable puzzle. The prize is Beyoncé tickets Season Three Season Four '''The Last Ride'' * Holt mentors Amy because the precinct might get shut down later to reveal he couldn't mentor her completely in the time Running Gag Amy Embarrassed In Front Of Holt Read full article on Amy embarrassed in front of Holt A running gag throughout the series is Amy constantly creating awkward situations between her and Captain Holt. She tries harder than anyone to impress him, however, it usually backfires, leaving her feeling embarrassed. Trivia Like Jake Peralta, Amy also views Captain Raymond Holt as a father figure. When Rosa states that Holt needs to "bone" Kevin to overcome his family problems, Amy exclaims, "Gross! Rosa, those are our dads! I mean- nervously that's not what I think. Captain Dad is just my boss. Never mind, I'm teaching father the math!" Quotes '''Santiago: Oh. He didn't tell you. Holt: Tell me what? Santiago: Never mind. If Jake didn't tell you, it's not my place. Holt: I'm disappointed in you, Santiago. I thought you and I were close. Santiago: I know you're manipulating me, but I love it and I will tell you anything! (Old School) References Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships